


Aggressive Nesting

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: At eight months pregnant, Jason has mastered what Dick calls aggressive nesting.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 441
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Aggressive Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Final entry of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
> 
> Day Seven/12:th of April: FREE DAY
> 
> A bit of fluff for everyone.

At eight months pregnant, Jason has mastered what Dick calls aggressive nesting.

Since Jason can’t go out without being ambushed by pretty much every single journalist in all of Gotham (the greatest disadvantage of being declared alive again, but if Jason wants to give birth in a hospital and declare the pups his legally, that is the price), Jason spends most of his days cooped up in their apartment.

Unfortunately, Dick’s single bedroom apartment is simply not meant for a heavily pregnant omega. The stove’s dials poke Jason’s belly, the bathroom is so small Jason has difficulty just getting through the door, the couch sags every time Jason sits on it (although that is Dick’s fault for picking such a cheap couch), and he can’t even watch TV for longer than five minutes without of the babies kicking.

The only comfortable space is their bed. Dick has never been happier that they decided to spend a bit more on a larger bed, because otherwise, Jason would have had to move to the Manor for the longer part of the pregnancy.

There is just one small problem: since Jason can’t really leave and he can only read for so long before losing focus, he spends hours trying to find a comfortable position that won’t end up hurting five minutes later.

So far, their best solution has been to put practically all their pillows in a gigantic mountain behind Jason, but every time Jason leaves to go to the bathroom, there is always one pillow that falls off. 

Alfred, a literal gift from Heaven, sent them a maternity pillow, but there still needs to be a bunch of pillows around. 

Naively, Jason had thought that he could do some reading and some paperwork, but that was before they found out that their pups are tiny hellions and won’t stay still.

(Jason blames Dick. Dick tries not to seem too excited at the thought of being able to teach his kids the same way his parents taught him, but sometimes he really can’t help it. It’s in his blood.

(Jason hopes at least one of the babies will like reading, but if not, there’s always audiobooks.)

Since Jason has stopped going out, the other pack members have started dropping by more frequently, and by frequently, they mean every single day.

Steph drops by to show all the cute baby clothes she finds online (and sometimes talk about how she at times regrets giving up her baby, but ultimately, she knows that her baby is with a good family that can take of her and spoil her). 

Cass just shows up with crates of all kinds of fruits and berries of various kinds at all times of the day, sometimes even without alerting either of them before Dick finds some more crates in the refrigerator.

Similarly, Damian has firmly placed himself as the babies’ “mentor” (more like older brother, but he’s too embarrassed to say so) and constantly brings baby books, what Damian refers to as “health pregnancy food” - largely fruits and berry smoothies, juices of all combinations and even tiny jellies that Jason loves to devour in three bites-, name books with good names highlighted and colour-coded, and even the odd toy.

-”They need to stimulate their minds early if they are to become intelligent citizens,” Damian had explained - never mind that the toys he brought were almost always hero plushies, most prominently Nightwing and occasionally Red Hood.

Duke, as perhaps one of the saner pack members, brings Jason as many books as he can from the Manor’s library, mostly fiction, but also some of Tim’s scrapbooks and some comics from the nearest book store. Every time he leaves, he also brings back about the same amount he brought with him.

Tim mainly drops by to take naps in Jason’s nest. Now that Jason is firmly in the position of the pack’s omega, Tim can experience what it is like to have a pair of caring “parents”. Simultaneously, it also gives Dick some time to spend outside the bedroom and packing up parts of their apartment before the move. 

Babs has only shown up once to show them available apartments in their price range, but it’s quite difficult for her to move around the apartment with all the moving boxes on the floor, so she mostly sends them snarky messages about teaching her “godchildren” how to hack the GCPD as soon as they can read.

Bruce has been around a few times, once to drop off their new apartment key (since he bought it, the sneaky bastard), but for a man with so many kids, he has absolutely no idea how to treat a pregnant omega. The last time, he made Jason cry and , quite honestly, panicked until Dick calmed Jason down. Ever since, he only comes around with one of the other pack members. 

The original Titans also show up with quite regularly with their kids and spouses. Wally brings Linda and their twins, Roy brings Lian (who has already claimed that she is the babies’ cousin), Garth brings Cerdian and Dolphin, and Donna brings Lilith.

Bizarro and Artemis visit as well, but with Jason out of the picture for the future, they have had to more closely integrate with the bats temporarily. (Bizarro doesn’t mind, but Artemis is not the happiest about it.)

Still, even with all their visitors and their assistance, there are times when Dick just needs to lie down in their nest and take a break next to his mate.

Dick can’t wait to meet the babies and get to know and watch them grow with his mate (and maybe a few more pups in a few years).


End file.
